


Mystic Fire

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Consider this a little "elsewhere" story, set twenty years ago in a time of discovery and wonder:Perhaps there was a world where the paths of Lysandre and Lusamine crossed; What might come of it?Shared passions begging to be explored, or just a tawdry urge seeking release? Come on and find out-





	1. Chapter 1

There were times when Lusamine recalled her past life, one separate from Alola and her family's foundation. Ever since her recovery from Nihilego's toxins, such memories came fleetingly. She wasn't exactly sure why it'd been that way. Bill claimed it was due to the Ultra Beast's strange poison, but it was very poorly documented. They were still researching it together, as best they could. 

However, Lusamine sensed there was something more to it. She could still feel bits of her past, even if they weren't exactly clear. Of her splintered memories, most were bittersweet to her now. It was something she'd accepted, though it strained her heart to do so. She presumed it was another mental block she'd developed, one made to "protect" her from the truth. 

But until she knew for sure, Lusamine tried to focus on what she could remember. Of such memories, her youth came back the most. It seemed like such a simpler time, free from all she had to account for now. She dug deeper, her mind flooded with images from Alola and elsewhere. Though she'd been born in the tropical region, she'd travelled a bit in her youth. 

Sometimes it was for "business", as her late father's assistant. Other times it was for school, for educational trips abroad. But of them all, she enjoyed those rare trips made just for fun. Her parents were far too busy to indulge in them often, but they'd made their mark in her mind. For Lusamine, they evoked a sort of joy and freedom she hadn't felt in ages.

As she sat back on her custom-made bed, she thought back to those times. Of them, one in particular stuck out. It'd been twenty years ago, right as she was transferring to university in Kalos. She'd done the prep work in Alola, but her major required study in the mysterious, enchanting region. Though she was taken back by being so far away, her excitement overwhelmed her fears. 

She'd heard of Kalos through numerous films and TV shows praising its "romantic" ways. It evoked a kind of beauty she hadn't experienced in Alola. It seemed elegant and pristine, nearly "untouchable" in her mind. However, it seemed to draw people in, inviting them to a world of innate luxury. 

Nevertheless, she eventually found herself at Ultima University, ready to face it head on. She'd need time to get used to her schedule and roommates, but it didn't matter then. For now, all Lusamine wanted to do was explore this new region. Once she was acquainted with her dorm room, she spent the afternoon going about Lumiose City. 

It was even more vast and grandiose than she could've expected; Though she'd leafed through her map, she soon found herself hopelessly lost. She stumbled around the city for a while until she ended up in Magenta Plaza. Exhausted by the trek, she popped into a peculiar little cafe.

Its door was painted bright red, the shade of live flame itself. However, it was neatly kept and adorned, easing off her initial suspicions. As she walked inside, the scent of oranges and soft smoke greeted her. It was strangely intoxicating, urging her to find its source. She walked further, only to stop at the sight of a mysterious figure. 

He stood next to the front counter, setting a large box down. It wasn't very often she met a man she could face head on; She felt he was a kindred spirit, despite their recent meeting. When she met his gaze, the feeling only grew stronger. They were like pale fire then, tinted in a delicious, icy blue. As she felt her skin grow warm, he shot her a friendly smile. 

Lusamine managed to stammer out that she was lost, to which he nodded. As he got closer, her heart raced. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, faced with such an intense desire. All she could do was shake his hand, and allow him to assist her. As they sat at a nearby table, both introduced themselves formally. 

He called himself Lysandre, and he was bound to the cafe by obligation. His family owned it, as well as several other properties around Kalos. That kindred feeling returned, reminding her of her family's own holdings in Alola. As they spoke further, both fell captive to the other's charms. She leaned in close, her hand against his own. 

Likewise, Lysandre drew into her touch, her own warmth and vigor. He revealed he was also a student of Ultima, seeing out life's greater purpose. He was studying to be an engineer, his focus on man-made improvements to nature's glory. It seemed so noble to her, even if she didn't understand it fully. His ways were innately charismatic, his words like the sweetest Honey to her.

And much like Pokemon to a sugared tree, she was drawn to his call. Lusamine knew it was sudden, absurd to be so madly attracted to a practical stranger. However, that intense feeling remained, urging them both to fulfill their desires. She wanted nothing more than to taste him, to feel his lips against her own. In time, Lusamine realized she had to be off somewhere, to their dismay. 

When it came time to depart, Lysandre grasped her hand, drawing them close. As their eyes met, his gleamed like pale fire once more. All she cared for then was a phantom warmth, one he could offer. She could feel it through her body, down deep in her bones. As she fell under his sway, Lysandre smiled again, glad for her very presence. 

Both knew they were done for then, captive to the other's touch. Lusamine's consciousness returned the present for a brief moment. As hollow as it felt, she now yearned for something to fill it. The past washed upon her, carrying Lysandre's promise of fulfillment alongside it. 

She threw her head back, her eyes set on the ceiling. Flickers of memories passed her sight, coaxing her into a strange tranquility. Everything seemed so beautiful then, so full of life and possibility. Of it all, Lysandre was the most desirable of them all. It'd been ages since they met, but she could still feel his aching, yearning passion. It was then that her hidden desires overhwelmed her body. 

As Lusamine let her memories consume her being, her hand moved below. Its palm ran along her chest, brushing against her soft breasts. She hadn't felt that sensation in ages, that aching sort of sensuality. Dual pleasures struck her then, that which she gave herself and that which she so craved. 

As Lusamine's palm swept along her belly, a fire rose from within. She shut her eyes, attempting to tie her desires together. Her touch shifted to that of Lysandre's, allowing him to feel her once more. A hushed breath escaped her lips to consider it, to drown in his embrace. Unable to take it any longer, she sat up, only to strip off all her clothes. 

Once she was completely bare, she sank into her fantasy, her skin now warm. They'd gone to her dorm one night, the air hot and sultry. The barest sense of restraint remained between them, but not for long. After some wine to warm their spirits, they fell into an aching kiss. Her phantom touch recreated his hands on her body, teasing its sensitive spots. 

In time, Lusamine's hand reached her mound, her fingertips at her clit. As she circled it gently, her eyes shut. She recalled how stunned she was to see Lysandre nude for the first time. He seemed like a proud beast, a creature of raw, pulsing vitality. It took every ounce of her strength not to take him right then, to worship his fat, aching cock. Likewise, he eyed her hungrily, having ripped off her own clothes.

She soon lay back on the couch, her legs spread wide open to reveal herself. In turn, he dropped below to marvel at her tender, wanting slit. As Lusamine slipped her fingers within, her touch mimicked Lysandre's once more. Her caresses were feather light then, in imitation of his slow, teasing licks. His was a calculated torment, made to stoke her to frenzy. 

However, they soon gave way a more feverish licking and sucking. It was a slow burn, one she grew to relish. Her fingers didn't quite simulate that feeling, but they served well enough. As Lusamine pumped her digits in and out, she focused on those familiar sensations. Even if it was a phantom's caress, she still felt his tongue and lips on her slit. 

He sucked her clit with vigor, causing her sight to go hazy. She must've seemed a wreck then, but she didn't care. In both past and present, all she wanted was pleasure, that which Lysandre gave freely. As she writhed against him, he only dove deeper; His tongue slipped inside, joined by fingers at her clit. Her mind went blank then, focusing on her first climax by his hand. 

Though it tormented her so, she held onto her wits in the present. After all, her fantasy had just come to life. She eased back into its visualization, with her fingers deep within herself. They felt heavy inside, though not as much as the cock she craved. With that in mind, she fell into Lysandre's influence again. 

Once she'd gotten her fill, Lusamine fell to her knees to sate him as well. Being right at his cock excited her like nothing else; As she held it with both hands, she marveled at its slick red tip. Before Lysandre could command her to take it, she'd gotten it in her mouth. The very sensation caused it to water, leaving saliva against its length.

He wasn't one to complain; On the contrary, he bucked into her mouth, glad for the extra slickness. She gladly accepted it, relishing how hot he felt against her tongue. In time, they fell into a steady rhythm: Lusamine bobbed against his length, sucking with vigor. As she worked on his shaft, she gripped his hips for support. 

Her nails just barely scratched at the pale skin below, teasing him in turn. As Lysandre thrust into her mouth, her nails dug even deeper. Dying to feel her warmth, he slammed into her throat, causing her to grab tighter. Though stunned by his intensity, Lusamine moaned along his shaft, saliva dripping out of her mouth. 

Meanwhile, Lusamine had pulled her fingers out, only to readjust their position. Four digits slipped in now, leaving her thumb against her mound. They served to imitate Lysandre's cock, that girth she so desired. As she began to move again, her fantasy shifted once more.

Unwilling to burst just then, Lysandre pulled her hair, a silent call forward. She peered up to him, silently questioning his intent. He murmured to her, his husky voice pulling at her greatest desire. Now aware of what he wanted, she watched as he pulled out of her mouth. With a tap of his cock's tip at her lips, he shot her that lurid grin of his.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor, with her back against its carpet. Lysandre grasped her ankles, lifting her legs up as he entered her. Though it was a strange position, she loved being taken so roughly. It only made their rutting more intense, more wild. As he pounded into her, Lusamine gazed up at him, stunned by it all.

Never had she felt so weightless, so full of desire. As she gave herself to him, Lysandre upped the ante, dragging his length against tender flesh. She only needed to peer below to admire his handiwork; She was stretched wide open, more than she thought possible.

The sight caused her to moan aloud, garnering his eager approval. His thrusts soon grew harder, sinking his cock deep into her center. She grabbed onto his thighs for support, drawing them even closer. As Lusamine's breaths grew shallow, she knew she couldn't hold out any longer. She wanted to come on his cock, to feel its hard length within herself.

All seemed like a wonderful fever dream then, separate from the world's troubles. Theirs was a hedonistic pleasure, meant to be given freely by one another. Lysandre's animalistic nature was on full display now, driving them both wild. Lusamine hadn't felt quite intensity before, that which consumed her from within. 

However, such good things were not to last. Obviously, she couldn't devote her life to their pleasure, as much both desired each other. Obligation called them elsewhere, and ultimately pulled them apart. As much as they tried to ignore it, both knew their true destiny. They knew it back then, and it was no different now. 

That hollow pang snapped Lusamine's senses back to the present. As she pumped her fingers, their tips dragged along tender flesh. Though her mind was splintered yet again, she ignored its call. All she wanted was release, to feel that burning passion for a brief moment. She bucked against her hand, drawing her digits deep within herself. They curled, hitting her hottest spot dead on.

A frenzied spark soared through her body, causing her to shake under its pressure. As it grew more powerful, Lusamine threw her head back, crying out Lysandre's name. Her eyes shut once more, allowing her to "see" him in full. There he was, as proud, feral and beautiful as she remembered. 

As she climaxed on her fingers, he smothered her in his warmth again. For that isolated, shining moment, all felt as it should've been: Free and weightless, separated from the world's troubles. It was a great comfort to be with him again, even it was an illusion. 

As she fell under his power, Lusamine rode out her peak, her fingers deep within herself. She could still feel Lysandre's seed inside her, its warmth comparable to her own flowing juices now. It was all she had now, all she could bask in for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Once her phantom climax had ended, so did her visualization of that memory. Lusamine's eyes shot open, only to realize her true location. She was still "confined" to her bed, crafted in imitation of the life she so desired. Its facade was apparent then, its weight crushing her from within. She sighed to herself, silently mourning all that could've been. As she pulled her fingers out, she collapsed on the bed. 

Lysandre aside, her life was full of regrets. She hadn't realized them then, but clarity offered her perspective on it all. No matter how much she desired the past, Lusamine was resigned to the present. It was one she'd crafted alone, driven by a desperate hollowness and an Ultra Beast's influence. 

Even if she hadn't run into such alien creatures, would things have been different?

The question racked her mind as she tried to get up. Hope was a potent sensation, nearly as far-reaching as Nihilego's toxin had been. Lusamine knew it cut both ways. When she'd departed from Kalos, she hoped for someone as thrilling as Lysandre. Eventually she found it in Mohn, a fellow researcher who she later wed. 

For a while, hope seemed like a sweet, gentle whisper for her. But all shifted one fateful day. Once Mohn had vanished, she hoped for his safe return. However, her loss had driven her to obsession and rage. She'd devastated her family in the process, causing Gladion and Lillie to flee for their well-being.

She had to account for that, and atone for her cruel ways. That she could accept, but the initial question still gnawed at her. If misguided hope had caused all this, would it have been any "better" otherwise? If she hadn't encountered the Beasts' world, could her family have been "normal"? If she'd stuck with Lysandre, would any of this had been?

That was enough to get her heart pounding. Perhaps it could've been, but perhaps that misguided hope was at it again. Despite her now foggy memory, Lusamine sensed her past couldn't live up to her idealized memories. Both had their own flaws, that shared drive for perfection and glamour. Faced with the alternative, she cast the thought aside for now. 

The past was just that, something deep in the hollows of her mind. Lusamine knew she couldn't do anything more about it, lest she tamper with Celebi's influence. All she could do was focus on the present and repair all that she'd broken. A jolt of energy raced through her, allowing Lusamine to get up. As she stood on shaky feet, she took a deep breath. 

She was disoriented, not just because of her bare state. Everything seemed a blur, even as she got dressed again. She didn't even know if Lysandre was still alive now. A faint memory flashed in her mind, one of a newspaper article from Kalos. It claimed he'd been smothered in Geosenge Town's ruins, following a great devastation. While the source was unclear, she just couldn't believe it.

She knew not of his future exploits, but it went against the Lysandre she so adored. Surely he couldn't have had any connection with it, right? It just seemed so unreal to her to even consider it. He couldn't have shifted so suddenly, not at all. Hope wouldn't betray her again, that she was assured in. Having decided otherwise, Lusamine went off to tidy herself further.

"Oh God, what will today bring me?" she asked herself as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh, forget it! Who really cares?" She peered into the mirror, where her reflection greeted her. Though she appeared rather ragged then, Lusamine couldn't deny a sense of satisfaction in her gaze. It made her more beautiful then, more "alive" than she thought herself in ages.

As she splashed some water on her face, she felt a chill along her skin. A spark of Lysandre's touch raced through her body once more. It seemed to speak of promise, the same one which captivated her so long ago. Lusamine continued to gaze at the mirror, admiring her now gleaming skin. Her eyes seemed to glow, their jade depths evocative of something familiar.

They almost burned with passion and desire, a pale sort of fire. The realization flashed in her mind, but only for a moment. As she shook herself dry, that mental fog returned to her being. Though Lusamine still felt for her nostalgic journey, she knew the present called to her. She had much work to do to right her wrongs, and every day counted.

But she still hoped to return to the past, if only for another bit of self pleasure.


End file.
